Jay "Magpie" September-Magvyr
Jay September-Magvyr is the grandmaster of the order of assassins most commonly known as Order of the Magpie. They have also claimed the Duchy of Fon Choille as their own after slaying the previous duke, their father, more than a century ago. They joined the Collective after being convinced by Tapestry of the Last Winter that their involvement could prevent or mitigate that Final Frost. Appearance Jay is 5'9" tall and wiry. Their complexion is pale although not sickly. They have a tendency to dress in masculine cut clothes in dark colours and wear an all enveloping black cloak that generates an unnatural chill. History Early Years Jay was a foundling who spent the first few years of their life in an orphanage. Eventually Duke Vilmos Magvyr came and claimed them as their offspring and took them to Castle Magvyr in Fon Choille. It was not an easy life, especially when Jay's intersex was discovered. Only the Duke's children either side of them in age, Magda and Octavia showed them any kindness. Eventually, in their teens, they had organised an escape. Octavia and her mother had taken refuge with a circus troupe in the forest while Jay had traveled further afield. Magda had vanished during the escape and failed to make the agreed rendezvous. She would not appear until much later as the Circle's Mesmerist. . First Adventures Jay sought vengeance upon their father, the duke. They located the Sage Bide and she made them her apprentice. Jay proved a talented investigator, adept alchemist and skilled duelist. Together they solved a number of important mysteries including Case of the Shrieking Circle and the Mystery of the Moaning Acolyte. During this time Jay made numerous friends and contacts, eventually finding themselves at the core of a party of accomplished adventurers. Including Octavia, who had shown herself to have impressive mastery over the beasts of the forest. First Patricide After many adventures Jay located and recovered the runic dagger Blood Feud. With the enchanted blade at their side they and their allies turned towards Fon Choille and it's undead duke. Magvyr did not sit idly by as two of his offspring plotted his downfall, sending out agents both mortal and otherwise to harry the "rebels". He was even briefly successful in turning Bide to undeath. But ultimately his misplaced belief in his Cthonic Lords was to prove his downfall. Although the vampire slayers died almost to a man, in the end Jay and Octavia survived and Vilmos was decapitated. Unfortunately for Jay, weakened from the conflict, they turned and wilfully used their vampiric abilities for the first time, slaying the Duke's current paramour to revitalise themselves. An act they are yet to forgive themselves for. Jay and Octavia loaded Castle Magvyr's treasures into wagons and then destroyed the castle by detonating a few tuns of dwarven blasting spirit. Some Bad Decisions The treasure divided between them, the majority hidden away, Octavia and Jay went their separate ways. Letting Fon Choille fall to self-rule. Jay wallowed in their cups. Wealth was fine but not having anyone to share it with was boring and disheartening. Never having felt sexual attraction towards anyone or thing Jay wondered if they were further broken. One drunken evening they swore themselves to a quest. They would find out what all the fuss about sex was and they'd find the greatest lovers in the world to teach them about it. It just so happened that two of the greatest masters of the sexual act were the duelist Novelia deVeaux and the perverted priest Zared Diala. Alas deVeaux was imprisoned for murder and Diala was sealed away in monastic orders to "redeem himself of his sins". To Jay's booze addled mind breaking into two of the most secure places in the world made perfect sense. Getting out with them proved only slightly harder than getting in. However during their first night of debauchery together someone, they never could remember who, decided that they should break into the imperial palace and steal the emperor's favourite hat. The heist went fine except that on the way out the were discovered by the heir to the empire, Princess Eolande. She threatened to awake the palace and have them all executed. Unless they took her with them. And that is how they found themselves fleeing to the island of Valhenge with a 'kidnapped' Princess Eolande. The Regents of Valhenge The conquest of Valhenge was fairly simple. Eolande walked up to the governor, who she had previously met in the imperial court, and told him that she was taking over. There were some minor tussles with "loyalists" who sought to rescue the princess but Novelia and Jay easily easily ended those. The four conspirators became lovers and, while Jay never did come to understand sexual attraction they did come to appreciate romantic attraction and sexual pleasure. Eolande declared them married as a polyamorous quad and their enlightened, if debauched, rule lasted three years until the emperor organised a fleet to take back the rebel province and his daughter. The reconquest of Valhenge was even simpler. The self-proclaimed regents woke to find the island covered with imperial troops who were already putting down local resistance. Novelia and Eolande were both heavy with child. Jay seeing only defeat and imminent death fled in a fishing sloop and thus missed becoming consort to Empress Eolande. They were captured by the Reavers of the Sea King and ended up accidentally coming Sea King themselves. Eventually they abdicated in favour of their predecessor and swum to shore and freedom. Becoming the Magpie Left Hand of the Empire War of Black Feathers Returning Home Joining the Collective Class Jay begun their life searching for answers, recruiting a group of allies in their quest to slay Duke Magvyr. They only became an assassin after the fact. * Investigator (Mastermind) 6 * Assassin 9 * Mythic (Trickster) 9 Relationships Resources Category:Iconic heroes Category:Dhampir Category:Assassins Category:Humanoid